Optical fibers are increasingly being used in a number of industries and hold future promise for many other industries. For example, telecommunications systems are presently using optical fibers to transmit thousands of telephone calls. These fibers must be aligned with ultra high reliability to other fibers, lasers, and light detectors with micron accuracy, and in some instances with tenth micron accuracy. Local area networks are beginning to use optical fibers for networking. Eventually, it is expected that optical fibers will be used to distribute services to the home market. As these fibers are used more extensively, it is imperative to find inexpensive ways to align, maintain alignment, and switch fibers.
A number of different designs of optical fiber switches are known. A typical form of such a switch is a single pole-double throw in which one fiber is physically moved into optical connection with one of two other fibers in response to some form of stimulus. Other forms, such as single pole-single throw or double pole-double throw, are also common. It is known to operate such switches by electromagnetic and electrostatic forces. Each type has inherent advantages and disadvantages. A major disadvantage of electrostatic switches has traditionally been the high voltage required to generate a sufficiently high electrostatic field to operate a switch. Typically, voltages in the range of four hundred volts have been required. U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,043, issued to A. Albanese, and entitled "Electrostatic Optical Switch with Electrical Connection to Coated Optical Fiber" describes such a switch requiring high voltage for operation. Voltages this high are incompatible with many applications. Electromagnetic switches, on the other hand require substantial continuous electrical current to maintain an operated condition of a switch. In general, most optical fiber switches haven proven to be relatively expensive. Recently, however, simpler designs been found which appear promising. Nevertheless, presently known designs do not satisfy the requirements of all potential applications. Therefore, the need continues for simpler, less expensive designs which conserve resources, such as voltage and current.